


Daddy's Tattoo

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crop Top, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Feminization, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tattoos, feminine!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak wants to get two tattoos, one of them designed by Even tomarkhim.





	Daddy's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I had started this a few weeks ago and never published, but decided to finish it and post it for you to enjoy. Hope you like it.

“You know it will hurt, right?” Even asked his boyfriend as they waited outside Jonas’ flat. “Jonas will stop if you ask, it could be extremely painful.” Isak nodded and bit hi slip, “Yes, daddy”. He wanted to get those tattoos, he knew he could handle it.

 

His best friend finally opened the door. He had changed during the years, his arms now fully covered with tattoos, and he was also stockier. Isak had changed as well, yet he had a more feminine style, one could say. When he started uni he felt he was finally free to do whatever he wanted.

 

He was now wearing a bubble-gum pink crop-top Even had bought him a few months ago. It was his favourite crop-top, the colour suited him. It left his slim waist and hairless tummy for everyone to see, yet everyone knew that he belonged to Even.

 

“Come in,” Jonas said with a nod. He had his own studio in his flat, much to Magnus’ and Mahdi’s annoyance, and when Isak decided to get two tattoos, he knew that Jonas was the perfect candidate, since he knew him so well. They were best friends, after all.

 

Isak had already given Jonas the design of the tattoo he wanted, and he knew as well where he wanted it.

 

“It might hurt a bit, the area near your groin can be sensitive, but it’s a small heart so it shouldn’t be too painful.” Jonas said as Isak laid. Even sat next to him, holding his boyfriend’s hand. “Issy, if you want me to stop, you just say it, okay?”

 

Isak nodded again and pulled off his skinny jeans. Now came the worst part: taking his underwear in front of Jonas. It’s not that Jonas hadn’t seen him naked before, but the fact that he had a crush on the boy when they were both in school didn’t help, and Even being present didn’t help either. Isak and Even had talked about what to do: Even didn’t want a random guy touching such intimate parts of his boy, so they decided that Jonas would be okay. Even had also designed another tattoo for his boyfriend, in a way more private area of Isak’s body.

 

Jonas turned around to prepare everything so that Isak had some privacy. The boy took his black undies off and used them to cover his penis. Jonas turned around again once Isak was ready and prepared the skin that he would fill with ink.

 

Jonas was about to tear the skin with one of the needles, so Even kissed Isak’s knuckles, whispering _It’s okay, baby…_ in his ear. “Are you ready, Isak?” Jonas asked, and Isak nodded.

 

It hurt, yet it felt so good. Isak felt tears filling his eyes, but he could handle it. Even kept asking him if he wanted Jonas to stop, but Isak only needed Even’s soft kisses on his cheek to feel better.

 

It took Jonas shorter than Isak expected, but his small, black heart was finished. “Do you want to get the other one now? It’d be better if you waited” Jonas asked.

 

“I’d rather wait until this one is healed,” Isak said.

“Cool, come back when it has healed and we’ll get you your second tattoo,” Jonas said while he rummaged in a drawer, looking for some lotion to give his friends.

 

“Thank you, Jonas,” Even said as he helped Isak get ready to leave.

 

***

 

Isak’s tattoo had healed, and it had become one of Even’s favourite places of Isak’s body to kiss when they were having sex. They were going back to Jonas’ that afternoon so that Isak could get the tattoo Even had designed for him.

 

They followed the same procedure, Isak was even wearing the same outfit, yet this time Isak laid on his belly. Even helped him get his trousers and underwear off, Isak’s ass completely bare. It was Isak’s favourite part of his own body: whenever he went to the gym with his friends, he took special attention to it, basically because he knew how much Even adored spanking him when they were having sex and how he loved to grab Isak’s booty when they were around campus. He wanted people to know that Isak belonged to him, and so did his ass.

 

“You’re so beautiful, my dear boy,” Even whispered while they waited for Jonas to get ready. Isak had been a bit sceptic about getting a tattoo on his ass, at first he thought that Even didn’t find it pretty enough, but the boy said it was only to _mark_ him, and Isak changed his mind.

 

Jonas grabbed one of his globes, the meaty cheek spilling from his hands. “Now I see why you two are always in your room.”

 

Isak and Even laughed, “Idiot,” the blond boy said. His best friends spread his cheeks a bit wider to have a better angle, and then he started tattooing Isak. This time it didn’t hurt that much, maybe due to the fact that there was more flesh there, or perhaps because Isak was already used to getting a tattoo, he didn’t know.

 

When Jonas was done, he used a mirror so that Isak could see how the tattoo looked like. It was perfect, Jonas had actually written with Even’s handwriting.

 

_Daddy’s boy_

He loved it. Loved how it stretched over his skin, and how it would look like when they were having sex. He didn’t regret it. Not now, not ever.

 

“So hot, Isak,” Even said, his eyes completely dark. “Shit, I want to take you right now.”

 

Jonas laughed, “Well, you two can’t have sex until the tattoo is healed. Sorry, bro.”

 

Even groaned. “We’ll find a solution,” he said, winking at his boy.


End file.
